universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Stigma
This is a profile for the Stigma from Nanatsu no Taizai. Summery The Stigma, is a collection of members from various races that serve a common goal of eradicating the Demon Clan from the world. Organized and lead by the Goddess Clan, who has long since held a distaste for the demons themselves and have instilled that bitterness on the other races. This alliance includes even the most distrusted member of the Demon Clan, Meliodas. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure (3000 years ago)= Leader * Ludociel Second-in-command * Nerobasta (Deceased) Military Leaders * Sariel * Tarmiel * Mael (Defected) Notable Members/Allies * Drole * Gloxinia * Meliodas * Elizabeth (Deceased) * Gerheade * Rou (Defected) Military Units Infantry * Humans ** Mercenaries Special * Fairies * Goddesses Heavy * Giants |-|Military structure (Current)= Leader * Ludociel Second-in-command * Hendrickson Military Leaders * Sariel * Tarmiel * Dreyfus * Griamor * Howzer Notable Members/Allies * Seven Deadly Sins ** King ** Diane ** Escanor ** Merlin ** Elizabeth ** Gowther ** Hawk * Gilthunder * Jericho * Guila * Deathpierce * Arden * Deldry * Waillo * Simon * Slader Military Units Infantry * Humans ** Holy Knights Special * Fairies * Goddesses * Cavalry Heavy * Giants |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Sacred Treasures ** Gideon ** Chastiefol ** Rhitta ** Herritt ** Aldan Melee Weapons * Swords * Spears Ranged Weapons * Bow & Arrows Stigma is made up of various races that are part of Britannia: * Fairy Race * Giant Race * Goddess Race * Human Kingdoms Territories |-|3000 years ago= Fairy King's Forest * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (the base of operations for most of the first Holy War) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Goddesses, Fairies, Giants, Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown |-|Current= Liones * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (the base of operations for the second Holy War when the Archangels arrived) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Goddesses, Fairies, Giants, Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The races of Britannia live in the world that is equivalent to the real world dark ages, where they use swords, steal armor, leather clothing, etc.. Magic and worship ancient religions and have creatures straight out of old medieval fables. Power Source Magic: '''Light Manipulation (Goddess Clan members can utilize light to heal, attack or harm Demons) Earth Manipulation (Giants are capable of manipulating the very earth into bolder, or rock like pillar attacks) Nature Manipulation (Fairies can utilize nature itself for various purposes) '''Divine: Power Bestowal (With the graces being bestowed by the Supreme Goddess, the Archangels possess their own unique powers that allows them to utilize unique abilities) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: It is unknown how big the Goddess Clan's home realm is, but since they allied with various races of Britannia, they possess most of the known territories in the region. Power Stats DC: Small Country: 'With the usage of the Graces at their full potential (''Such as Tarmiel and Sariel creating a pocket Dimension of Ocean and Storm) (Meliodas, Elizabeth, Mael should be much stronger than they are). '''Island+: Ludociel via power scaling can easily overpower members of the Ten Commandments while not in Indra modes. Island+: Meliodas, Dolor, Gloxinia, Tarmiel, Sariel, Diane, King and Escanor should scale to one another. City+: Other members such as Dreyfus, Hendrickson, Gilthunder, etc. should scale to one another based on Dreyfus stopping one of Diane's attacks. Small Building: Giants with their size can destroy and damage buildings. Wall+: Fairies and Goddesses should be significantly stronger than normal humans. Wall: Holy Knights being at least 20 times stronger than a human. Street: Regular humans with standard weaponry. Durability: Small Country:'''The Four Archangels should scale to one another (Other than Mael at full power, Meliodas & Elizabeth). '''Island+: Ludociel, Meliodas, Dolor, Gloxinia, Tarmiel, Sariel, Diane and Escanor are capable of tanking attacks of similar level. Small Building: Giants with their size can tank attacks that would normally kill a person from standard conventional attacks. Wall+: Goddesses are tougher than most beings physically and tanks/sponges significant damage. Wall: Holy Knights with a significantly higher power level. Street: Regular human soldiers with standard armor. Below Average: Fairies being one of the physically weakest beings. Speed: MHS+: Ludiciel with his "Flash" Grace is likely one of the fastest beings in the series. MHS+: With other high level members that scale to Meliodas reacting and outpacing Galen who took 72 steps to move from Edinburgh to Camelot in a short amount of time. Superhuman: the flight speed of fairies, goddesses and flying creatures. Superhuman-Peak Human: the running speed of Holy Knights and Giants. Athletic: The max speed of standard human soldiers. Skills Stats Their skills comes from diversification of races with their own forces, abilities and culture to share with each other that can benefit their forces as a whole. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is their members being very strong that they can take on multiple enemies at once, even hold their own on the battlefield with stronger members of the Demon Clan. They even have some strategists among them that organize their forces based on what they know about their enemies. Weaknesses/Flaws They're biggest weakness is the Goddess's lack of openness and their known means of manipulation of the other races in Britannia. They see themselves as the means of salvation for the other races and would play on their allies hopes and admiration to get what they want, even if it costs them their lives. Another weakness is their choice in allies such as humans who have lost families to Stigma who later betrayed them. A few of their members (Namely Elizabeth and Meliodas) have falling outs with Ludociel. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Ludociel.png|Ludociel, the leader of Stigma Giant Clan.png|The Giants Light of Grace.png|Light of Grace, Headquarters of Stigma Fairies.png|Fairies Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Anime/Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Magic Category:Divinity